


Cowgirl Calamity

by glitchingscript



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Jack is awkward, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchingscript/pseuds/glitchingscript
Summary: Jack is just a little bit smitten when he sees Nisha blow a guy’s head off from 300 yards away. Just a little bit.





	Cowgirl Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> hsksjsksj I love this goddamn ship.

Gunfire and explosions raged around him as the CEO of Hyperion trudged through the rubble of Lynchwood, an assault rifle strapped to his back and one woman on his mind. Nisha, the woman he’d been lusting over for six months. Six months! That’s a lot of time to be distracted by her. Her hair, her golden eyes, her legs, and her body.

“Now is not the time, Jack, now is not the time!” He internally screamed. He didn’t even know if she was alive or not.

His eyes scanned building after building, body after body, looking for anything that might be her. Did this town get bigger since the last time he was here? Where was she?! 

“You blew up my goddamned gallows! The one nice thing in this town!” 

He turned sharply to the familiar voice and he caught sight of the Sheriff herself, in all her sexy (but terrifying) glory. Nisha was standing her ground against what was left of the bandit gang, whip in one hand and her revolver in the other. With a flick of her wrist her whip had wrapped around the neck of the poor fellow closest to her. She yanked it and he went flying.

Jack readied his gun, sending a barrage of lead into the supposed leader of the gang. He sprinted forward after the guy went down and rammed the butt of his gun into the head of another. 

“Nice shot, pretty boy!” Nisha called, stamping her boot into the back of a downed bandit. 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He mused, eyeing her over. She looked hot covered in dirt and blood.

Nisha rolled her eyes, slipping her gun back into its holster. She strode toward him, a distinct sway in her hips.

“Just what do ya think you’re doin’ here?”  
She asked, poking a finger to his chest.  
“Did ya think I needed saving?”

“Well, no- I...” Jack sighed, gun dropping to his side. “I wanted to see if you were okay, I heard the news that there was a group after Lynchwood and came running.”

Jack continued to ramble about this, that, and the other, making up excuses and such. Nisha listened with her hands on her hips, rocking back and forth on her heels. He eventually trailed off, looking down at his dusty shoes.

“You came all this way,” she scoffed “just ta’ see if I was okay?”

“Uh, yeah that’s what I just said.” Jack answered, looking back up at her. 

“Huh,” she switched her weight, sticking her hip to the side and leaning closer to him “What’s the catch, city boy? You didn’t do this with any of the others.”

“Well, I- uh.” He got distracted by something moving in the distance. 

Nisha turned in time to see one of the bandits pull himself out of the rubble of a building.

Jack pulled his gun up to look through the scope, but before he could fire the bastard’s head painted the hot sand.

He dropped his rifle and turned to Nisha, who twirled her revolver on her finger and blew the smoke coming out of the barrel.

“Hell’s bells.” He murmured, jaw going slack. 

She just chuckled and placed her hat on her head, striding forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“Try a little harder next time, sugar.”

With a flash of her teeth in a wicked grin, she turned to stroll out of the smoking rubble of Lynchwood, leaving poor Handsome Jack to sputter in her tracks.


End file.
